


The Hero's Villain

by Just_wandering_dont_mind_me



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Character Death Mentioned, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda gore?, Minor Charcater Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_wandering_dont_mind_me/pseuds/Just_wandering_dont_mind_me
Summary: Jackie doesn't know something about his partner. This proves to lead to a bit of trouble (Ignore the obvious flash references please)





	The Hero's Villain

As the fire rained from the sky carrying chunks of Ash and soot from the burning building around the hero and the villain, the villain smiled, a twisted and malicious grin that showed no remorse for the burning city’s sorrows. Only a cruel sense of pride in knowing what they had done as the hero lay at their feet. Having long since crumbled under the weight of both his injuries and the city’s cries.

The twisted smile that was sent his way made him close his eyes, awaiting deaths cold embrace. This was no merciful being. This was the Raven. Nothing else to it. Jackie boy Man refused to look death in the face. He refused to give them the satisfaction.

The Raven only knelt next to him. Holding out a dark feather and ever so gently letting the tip of it rest right in front of his eyes, almost touching him. Jackieboy’s jaw was grabbed with a surprisingly featherlight touch. His eyes were forced open as he watched the feather catch on fire, slowly burning centimeters away from his eyes. He flinched slightly but was held in place as the feather was reduced to ash. He was left staring at them as they mockingly patted his head.

“Your far more fun than any of the other ‘heroes’ that get in my way, pretty cute too.” They stood slowly, staring at his eyes before fading to smoke right before him. 

He was alive. They didn’t kill him. They always tore the hearts out of trying heroes so why not him?

This was the last time the city’s sorrows would be caused by the chaos hungry Raven and their starving flames.

______

“Jackie, baby, what are you doing?” Your question went unanswered as Jackie didn't even turn to look at you. Watching out of the window of your apartment with a grim look in his eyes. 

You thought he didn’t realize you were there so you walked behind him and wrapped your arms around his waist with your head nuzzled between his shoulder blades. It seemed to gain his attention as you felt his hands resting over your own. 

“Just thinkin’ is all. There hasn’t been anything big goin' on here recently. No new bad guys, no problems that need good ol’ Jackieboy man I guess…” He was quiet for a moment before letting out a humorless chuckle.

“I should be happy… Everyone out there’s safe.”

“But?" 

"But I feel useless I mean even the Raven didn’t think I was worth the effort of killin'. Which was good for me physically but I guess kinda was a blow to my pride.” How could someone so intelligent and lovable be so dumb sometimes?

“Jackie.” You sounded out his name as if asking for his attention as you continued to speak.

“The Raven's been gone for almost a year now. Maybe they just decided that you were needed. Someone’s always running this city and if it wasn’t gonna be them maybe they thought the next best thing would have been you.” You spoke slowly to choose your words deliberately. Not wanting to speak of them for long.

“Ain’t that what a mayor’s for?” He shot back while looking over his shoulder with an amused grin. 

“Oh don’t lie we both know our mayor is an ass.” That you got a laugh and a quick peck on your cheek at least.

The blissful moment was interrupted by the news station Jackie was adamant on keeping on, sounding off. 

The two of you were quick to move to the tv and see what was happening.

“Well Dave, it looks like the notorious Captain Cold is back in town again and claims to have hostages iced in the local café CC Jitters with him. Suspects claimed the hostage to be Henry Allen, the-”

From there the news reporter was drowned out by Jackie’s whooping and hollering as he all but tore off his at-home clothes to reveal his costume. Racing out the door before you yelled for him to stop which caused him to freeze and turn back to you with a concerned expression.  
All you did was a smile and slide his mask over his eyes instead of on top of his forehead. 

“Thanks, love, be back soon.” He mumbled as he quickly pressed a kiss to your forehead before rushing out, no doubt going out the hallway fire escape to fly to the scene of the crime.

You weren’t worried. Jackie was always careful, you had fought him before, you knew his limits. There was absolutely no reason to worry.

______

After five hours of waiting by the door and absolutely no report from the news, you had every reason to be worried. Pacing the house, you were tempted to run to the police station to see if they knew anything.   
It was only when a slight pinging sounded off, again, and again in a rhythmic pattern that set off the alarms in your head. 

You slowly crept towards the small device hidden in one of your many books. Specifically in “the history of theatre” seeing as you knew Jackie would never so much as pick it up.

You took the device out and pressed a side button on the small and grey hologram projector. Almost every 'villain’ had one. It was a surprisingly tight knitted community but only when it came to warning others about police or heroes that were incoming. They were always a one-way stream though. The only way you knew someone has watched was when the side light flashed green.

The hologram projector sounded off once more before a light blue hologram appeared above the device. It was almost like a video but you knew it was all life.

“Hello, again old friend.” Captain Cold spat out the word as if it burned his tongue. He looked rather smug for someone who was practically flirting with death at this very moment.

“I wonder oh I wonder where your little bird toy has run off to.” His tone suggested malicious intent. The video feed was turned to look past his shoulder at a certain red-clad hero, tied up with the same cuffs used for super-powered villains… Your Jackie. Bruised and beaten… 

“Oh, sweetheart.” Your voice was quieter than it had ever been as you watched him yanking at the binds that held him in place. Snarling at the man holding him there who only smirked in return.

“Oh, he’s fun… I know why you like him now. Well, I must be off. Big plans for this big guy, I hear he sells for quite a lot to some certain people who are looking for revenge and such, unless of course, you have some complaints. See you soon.” Captain cold waved his cold gun as a goodbye as the hologram projector went dead once more. 

You looked past the object in your hand as you focused on a photo on the wall of you and Jackie from only a few months back. A photo that normally made you smile now only brought a wave of burning anger. 

Without realizing it your hand had begun to melt the projector. Burning the object until it was a quickly cooling pile of goo on the floor. With a huff, you collected yourself and grabbed everything you would need.

______

It didn’t take long to find Colds hideout, a few burnt bodies of his 'employes’ and a few promises to spare their lives before watching their panicked and pained looks as they burned from the inside out and you were lead to an old warehouse used for the construction of lab materials.

Pulling your hood further down and straightening your mask, you walked through the halls, making sure to stomp louder than necessary with your black lace-up boots. Your eyes were practically glowing with the same fire that burned through your veins. You could usually keep calm but this wasn’t just anything or anyone taken from you. It was Jackie. Your Jackie.

That thought made you slow your pace for only a moment, your emotions controlling your moves as you now felt ready to cry. Just as fast as it came through you pushed the feelings away, you didn’t need to be emotional only angry. Burning and seething with a malicious rage.

You froze to listen to the conversation between the two before entering the wide opened room.

“Why the hell would they come?! The Raven disappeared a year ago you fuckin asshat! More importantly, why would they come for me? I mean seriously what kinda moron are you?!” Jackie seemed to be stalling. He was waiting but not for who he thought was coming. 

“Trust me I know what I’m doing, now be a good little toy and stay quiet.” Before it could get any worse you stomped into the room. An ashen colored smoke following at your heel, surrounding and entangling itself within the room but giving a wide birth for Jackieboy Man to be kept out of it.

“What the hell?” You heard Jackie whisper before being interrupted by an open-armed Captain cold.

“Raven my dear not a day has touched you since I’ve last seen you.” Cold seemed excited to exchange in witty and insulting banter. You, on the other hand, weren’t. 

In the blink of an eye, you were face to face with him and had his throat in your grip, feeling the heat in your veins only grow as fire seemed to ignore under the skin of your hand to burn his throat, leaving what would be permanent marks. 

Cold gasped out like a fish out of water, clearly not expecting the hostility from you over a mere hero.

You stared into his eyes with a neutral look as if this wasn’t even an inconvenience for you. He tried to raise his gun but it was swatted away just as quick.

“I am not here to play, Cold. You took what belongs to me and for this, I must call whatever truce we had, over.” Your words were as cold as his gun as a glowing fire erupted under his skin, burning him from the inside out as you dropped him to the floor. Watching as Captain Cold let out a blood-curdling scream as he was burned alive. Nothing left but a pile of ash.

“Wh… What did you do?” Jackie, your Jackie’s voice was shaking. He was scared. He was scared of you… It took you a moment to turn to him, drawing back in the smoke so it wouldn’t so much as touch him. With your mask and hood, he wasn’t able to see you but as you walked over he began squirming more and more trying to get away, unknowing that he was completely safe.

“I know you didn’t kill me before and I really appreciate it but please don’t kill me now I have a partner that I promised I’d come home to please just please don’t!” His words only grew quicker and louder as you knelt in front of him and reached out. Silencing him completely when you settled your hand on his cheek as your other hand rested over the restraints, destroying them so he could move freely once more.

He stared at you with wide eyes and labored breaths. No reason lying anymore, he was safe even if it meant he would hate you for it.  
“Jackie, my Jackie.” You cooed out softly while stroking your thumb over his cheek. Hoping his heartbeat would slow. After a minute or two you heart him let out the most pitiful noise as he spoke.

“(Y/n)?” His questioning gaze turned to confusion and sadness as you let him pull your hood down and your mask off. Your eyes, now bright with tears as the thoughts of losing him crossed your mind.

“Why?” Such a simple question that held such a complex answer but as you heard the approaching footsteps of what could only be the police force, following your trail of bodies and Ash, you stood and backed away from Jackieboy wish a sad smile, sliding your hood up once more and your mask on, you left. Racing out through the window so you wouldn’t be caught. Only to hear Jackie yelling for you. 

_____

It took him a total of three hours to find you, sitting on the ledge of the highest building in the city, staring at the night sky above you. Hood and mask on as if they would hide you from the world, from your darling.  
You heard him landing a few feet behind you, most likely having flown around the entire city to find you. 

You could hear his light footsteps as he moved to your side, settling on the ledge beside you. Only a foot away. He was so close yet so far away at the same time… 

“So… I’m guessin’ that the mighty Raven savin a heroes ass just might be one for the history books.” He tried to make light of the grim situation as he turned to you.

“The Raven didn’t save a hero Jackie… I saved someone who I deeply care for. The same someone who showed me a better way, even if he didn’t know it or or if I didn’t want him to.” You pulled your legs to your chest as you stared at the ground below, knowing that even if you tried to fall, to get out of this situation, he would catch you. No matter how much you screwed up he would always catch you.

Jackie was left silently pondering your words. You were more restrained that the first time he had met this side of you that’s for sure. The millions of chances you had to harm him and you never once did, going out of your way to protect him even if it would harm you in the end. You loved him. You really and truly loved him just enough to draw in the fire. That wouldn’t change what you had done before though. You still had to be punished.

With a heart heave sigh, Jackie picked you up by your waist and sat you between his legs so he could hold you to him. Resting his chin on your head. You were trembling but he wouldn’t mention it. Even if it worried him.

“The uh… The other heroes 'n I got together and I explained the situation a bit. They say you still need to be punished.” He could feel your head drop as you practically went limp, accepting whatever punishment was seen fit for someone like you.

“I convinced them that a lifetime strapped to a superhero side would be unbearable for you and safe enough for the masses.” With that, your head perked up as you could practically hear Jackie’s smile. You didn’t look at him though, scared that it was just a joke.

“That doesn't change the fact that I’m mad at you, you’ve done alotta bad things and you never told me, you never would have either so your not in the clear yet but you're still stuck with me. Agreed?” 

You finally turned back to look at Jackie and almost broke down on the spot once you saw his smile, the same smile he would give you whenever you both had a fight but were apologize for it, offering your apologies from promises to small gifts. The same smile he gave you whenever he was so nervous but so excited for something that the two of you would do. The same bright eyes that still seemed to cherish you as he held you with such a gentle grip. 

You could only nod your head as the tears finally fell, turning to properly wrapped your arms around him.

It would be ok. He was still there and so were you. It was going to all be ok. He still loved you. He still loved you.


End file.
